


Her place

by hecsoccer



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:47:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22162033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hecsoccer/pseuds/hecsoccer
Summary: Being Mia Hamm's daughter should be easy right?  Wrong.  Heather just wants to find her place and make her mom proud.
Relationships: Alyssa Naeher/Becky Sauerbrunn, Carli Lloyd/Kelley O'Hara, Karen "Kaz" Carney/Original female character, Lindsey Horan/Emily Sonnett, Lucy Bronze/ Keira Walsh, Rachel Daly/Kristie Mewis, Tobin Heath/Alex Morgan
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The song that is in this chapter is called Born to be Brave. It is from the series High School Musical the musical the series.

1999  
Heather Hamm ran over to her mom Mia after the USA had won the World Cup. "You did it mommy." Mia smiled and picked her up. "Of course we did. You're going to put some stars on the jersey to right?" Heather just nodded.

2018  
Heather stared at the offers from Orlando, Portland, Man. City and Arsenal. "Still haven't figured out where you want to go yet" Mia asked leaning in the doorway. "No mom. I love you and I love being a Hamm but I kind of wish no one in the soccer world knew who you were" Heather said falling back on her bed. "Well it sounds like you are leaning towards Europe." "Would you hate me if I went to Europe." Mia sat down next to her oldest daughter. "I'm not going to lie and say its not going to be hard not being able to see you play but you know that me, your dad, your sisters and your brother will support you no matter what you do. You need to do what's best for you kiddo" Mia said giving Heather a kiss on the forehead before leaving the room. Heather sighed and looked at the Europe teams.

2019  
"Why are we meeting with the enemy" Keira Walsh asked as Heather and Steph Houghton waited for Fran Kirby and Karen "Kaz" Carney at a restaurant before the Chelsea vs Man. City game. "Because you love me" Heather said with a smile. "Isn't Heather the enemy since she is from the US" Fran said as her and Kaz found their table. Kaz gave Heather a kiss before sitting next to her. "You act like I'm going to be on the team" Heather said. "Any coach would be stupid to keep Mia Hamm's daughter off the field" Steph said. "That was part of the reason why I came to Europe instead of playing in the US" Heather said before letting her head hit the table. Fran, Kaz and Keira glared at Steph. "Sorry" she whispered. "Anyway you heard from Lucy" Fran asked Keira. "No why would I talk to Lucy after what she did." "What did she do" Heather asked. "That's right you cam to Man. City just after Lucy went to Lyon" Steph said. "Speaking of Man. City we should probably be heading to met with the team. We will see you guys on the field" Keira said pulling Heather out to her car.

Chelsea vs Man. City  
Heather smiled as she watched Steph get ready for the corner. So far they were head 2-1. Keira had scored once. Normally if Keira had already scored Nick would want Heather to score as well but she didn't know if that was going to happen with the score being so close. She watched as Steph kicked the ball in and it was stolen from Keira and kicked out of the box right to Heather. Heather gave it a hard kick and watched as it hit the back of the net. She smiled when Keira jumped on her.

A week later  
"Keira!" Heather yelled from her bedroom in their apartment. "What" she yelled running into Heather's bedroom. Heather could tell that she was Facetiming Fran and Kaz. "It came." "It came!" Keira said jumping on Heather's bed. "What came" Kaz and Fran asked. "I got an email from the national team." "Well what does it say?" "I can't read it." Keira sighed handing Heather her phone and took Heather's phone. She opened the email to read it. "I can't wait to play you" Keira said tackling Heather to her bed. "I'm going?" "You're going! I'm so proud of you babe." "That's amazing Heather. Just so you know England is still going to win." Heather couldn't help but laugh.

L.A  
Heather sighed as she stared at the stadium. "Are we just going to stand here or are we actually going inside" a voice from behind her said. She turned to see her best friend Lizzy Chastain. "I was just waiting for you" Heather said giving Lizzy a hug. "You ready to do this" Lizzy asked. "Nope." Lizzy smiled as she pulled Heather into the stadium. "Well you two" Jill Ellis said. "Hey coach." "The rest of the team is in the locker room." "No pressure" Heather mumbled as her and Lizzy headed to the locker room.  
The locker room became quiet as soon as Heather and Lizzy came into the room. "Um hi" Lizzy said. "Welcome to the team" Carli said walking over to them. "Lizzy you're locker is number 6 and Heather your locker number is 9." Lizzy walked over to her locker and Heather froze when she went to hers. She had wore 9 before. That was her number at Man. City but this was different this was number 9 for the United States. "You ok" Julie asked. "Yeah I'm fine thanks" Heather said with a shrug.

That night  
Heather smiled as she walked into her parents L.A home. Jill was letting Heather stay with her parents instead of with the team. "Heather!" Heather smiled as her little brother Garrett jumped at her. "Hey Gar" she said hugging him tight. "Welcome home sweetheart. You are just in time for dinner" her step dad Nomar said before giving her a kiss on the forehead. "Grandma and grandpa are here" Garrett said. "Great" Heather said following Garrett into the dinning room. "Heather!" Grace and Ava said running over to her. "Girls no running in the house" their grandma said. "It's fine mom. They're just excited to see their big sister" Mia said hugging Heather. Mia was so proud of her oldest daughter but she did miss having her home. "Let's have dinner. It smells great mom" Heather said sitting next to Ava and Grace. "So Heather how is Europe" their grandpa asked. "Its going really well. It's good to be back in the US even if it's just for a little while" Heather said. "Are you in a relationship" her grandma said. Heather choked on her drink. "Mom why don't we wait to have this conversation till after the girls and Garrett are done with dinner" Mia said. "It's ok mom. Yes I am in a relationship." "When do we get to met him?" "Her and hopefully mom and dad get to met her before the World Cup." Heather's grandpa and grandma glared at Mia. "This is all your fault." "This is not mom's fault." "Grace, Ava and Garrett go upstairs now" Nomar said. Ava grabbed Garrett and the 3 of them headed upstairs. "If its not her fault then it's yours for going to Europe." "Europe was one of the best things that has happened to me and Kaz is apart of that and if you can't accept that then you can't accept me" Heather said before leaving the house.

Banc of California Stadium  
"Just like old times huh" Lizzy asked sitting next to Heather on the bench. "How did you know that I was here?" "Your mom called my mom." "Of course she did." "You ok?" "Not really." "You know what you need." "Lizzy no" but Lizzy had already pulled up the song.  
Don't need a king  
I got my crown  
Don't need a hero  
To lift me off the ground  
I built this heart  
It's beating loud  
Won't let no bad blood  
Ever bring us down  
Keep flying higher  
Fight like a fighter  
What if I'm everything  
That I will ever need  
A queen messiah  
A strong survivor  
Even the worst days  
Won't get the best of me  
Cause I was born to be brave  
I know who I am inside  
And I won't apologize  
Made my mistakes  
And they gave me wings to fly  
To my castle in the sky  
Heather smiled as it was her turn to sing.  
I used to feel  
Like I was lost  
It's like my phone's navigation was turned off  
But it's the road  
I stumbled on  
That led me right to the place where I belong  
Keep flying higher  
Fight like a fighter  
Yeah I am everything  
That I was meant to be  
A blazing fire  
That's getting brighter  
Don't need nobody here that don't believe in me  
Heather hugged Lizzy. "What would I do without you?" "You would be bored and lonely" Lizzy said with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Heather ran downstairs wearing an England #20 jersey. "Where do you think you're going" Mia asked with a smile. "The soccer game." "Can we come" Ava asked. "I think that is a great idea since mom and I have to run to work as long as Heather doesn't mind" Nomar said. "Of course I don't mind taking the 3 munchkins with me." "Ava and I aren't munchkins anymore" Grace said. "You will always be munchkins to Heather. Don't forget to ask Kaz to dinner tonight" Mia said as her 4 children walked out of the house.

At the stadium  
"Who are they playing" Garrett asked. "They are playing Brazil. Be careful with that" Heather said handing him his water. "I'm surprised that mom let you leave the house wearing an England jersey" Grace said. "Mom knows that I will always support the US no matter what." "Even if you marry Kaz" Garrett asked. Heather had to catch herself. "You ok" Grace asked. "Yeah I'm ok. It's a little early to be thinking about that buddy." "Do you think we can go on the field after the game" Ava asked. "We'll have to see."  
After the game Ava, Grace and Garrett ran onto the field while Heather looked around the field. "You look good with my last name on your back" Kaz said wrapping her arms around Heather. "Please don't say that around my brother." "Those 3 are yours" Fran asked pointing to Ava and Grace playing keep away with Garrett. "Yep. Ava and Grace are twins and Garrett is the youngest. By the way my mom invited you to dinner but I'll tell her you said no" Heather said walking over to her siblings. "What just happened" Kaz asked. "Looks like you might be meeting Mia Hamm. Good luck buddy" Fran said with a smile.

That night  
The door bell rang at the Hamm house. "I got it" Heather said running to the front door. She opened the door to see Kaz standing on the porch. She stepped out on the porch and closed the door. "What are you doing here?" "I was invited to dinner" Kaz said with a smile. "Yes but I gave you an out." "What if I don't want an out." "But" All of a sudden the front door opened and Heather fell backwards into the house. "Hi mom" Heather said looking up at her mom. "Hi Heather. You must be Kaz" Mia said. "It's nice to meet you Mrs. Hamm" Kaz said. "You can call me Mia. Why don't you come in for dinner. Heather you can help once you are done doing whatever you are doing" Mia said before heading back into the kitchen. "Smooth" Kaz said helping Heather up. "Shut up."  
Heather found Kaz down in the basement looking at all the awards her mom had. "Pretty cool huh" Heather said walking over to her. "Yeah but I have to say that my favorite picture is this one" Kaz said handing a picture to Heather. She smiled looking at it. It was of her and her mom after the US won 1999 World Cup. "That was a good day. It's one of my favorite pictures" she said touching the crest over her mom's chest. "You ok" Kaz asked. "Yeah come one it's time for dinner."  
Heather went to sit next to Garrett when he started to shake his head. "But I always sit next to you." "I want Kaz to sit next to me." Kaz just smiled and sat next to Garrett. "Wow. You only know him one day and I have already been replaced." "You're still my favorite soccer player" Grace said. "What about me" Mia said. "You're my favorite mom" Ava said.

The next day  
"But mom Heather is playing today" Grace said. "I know sweetie but I have to go to work and I can't leave the 3 of you here by yourselves" Mia said. "What about Kaz" Ava said pointing to Kaz, Keira and Fran. "Kaz"" Garrett called with a smile. Kaz walked over with a smile. "Hey guys. What's up?" "You can watch us for the game right" Grace asked. Kaz looked at Mia confused. "I have to run to work. Something is going on with the mens team but they want to stay and watch Heather play but I can't leave them by themselves." "I can watch them. If you don't mind plus I'll have help" Kaz said nodding to Keira and Fran. "Please mom" Ava, Grace and Garrett said. Mia sighed. "You have to behave and listen to Kaz and her friends till Heather is done with her game." Her youngest all hugged her.  
Keira, Fran, Kaz, Garrett, Ava and Grace made it to their seats just before the game started. They watched as Heather kissed her hand and touched it to the crest that was over her heart. "Mom used to do that" Ava said. "She does that with her Man. City crest as well" Keira said.  
It was almost half time when Heather took a bad hit from Amandine Henry. Heather was still on the ground when the ref stopped the play. Kaz watched as Lizzy, Tobin, Alex, Kelley, Carli, Kristie, Becky, Alyssa, Lindsey and Emily ran over to Heather. Kaz felt Grace shaking next to her. She looked at Keira and Fran. "Are you guys ok with Ava and Garrett?" "Yeah. You just take care of Grace" Fran said. Kaz carefully led Grace into the hallway. "Hey Grace its going to be ok" Kaz said kneeling in front of her. "Heather is going to up right?" "You now what why don't we go see her in the locker room." "We can do that?" "We can try."  
Kaz knocked on the USA locker room. Dawn came out. "We were wondering if Heather was up to having visitors" Kaz said nodding to Grace. "Of course. Come on in" Dawn said opening the door for them.  
Heather was sitting on the trainers table when Grace came running in. "Grace what are you doing here" Heather said trying to pull Grace away so she could see her face. "She wanted to make sure that you were ok" Kaz said coming into the trainers room. "She saw the hit" Heather asked. Kaz just nodded. "Gracie hey. I'm just bruised but I'm ok" Heather said pulling Grace away from her a little bit. "You promise" Grace asked. "Have I ever lied to you?" "Grace shook her head. "Ok good. Now why don't you go back with Kaz and let everyone know that I'm ok" Heather said squeezing Grace. "Ok" Grace said moving away from Heather. Kaz came over and kissed Heather's forehead. "Play safe." "I always try too."

That night  
Grace had found her mom in her office. "What's up sweetie" Mia asked. "I have a project that I want to do for school but I need help getting pictures of Heather" Grace said. Mia smiled. "I think I can help you with that."

A couple of weeks later  
"Are you sure that it's a good idea to have Ava watch Garrett by herself" Heather said. "Hey" Ava said. "She'll be fine plus its Grace's night" Nomar said. "Do you guys know what this project is?" "Yes and you're just going to have to wait and see. Now you 2 behave while we're gone" Mia said kissing Ava and Garrett before they left the house.

At the school  
Heather was surprised to see Lizzy, Tobin, Alex, Kelley, Carli, Kristie, Rachel, Becky, Alyssa, Lindsey, Emily, Kaz, Fran, Keira, Lucy and Steph. "What are you guys doing here" Heather said. "Grace invited us. She said that she wanted us to see her project" Kaz said. "Which I think is going to start soon" Fran said. They all say down and Grace took the microphone from her teacher. "We had to do a project on a hero in our lives. Everyone is probably thinking that my hero is my mom. I love my mom with all my heart but I did my project on another hero in my life." Heather was surprised to see a picture of her and her mom when she was a baby on the slideshow. "My hero is my older sister Heather Elizabeth Hamm. My sister has been fighting since the day that she was born. Heather was born with a hole in her heart but she didn't let that stop her. Everyone wonders how Heather is so good at interviews well she's been doing it since she was little." On the next slide there was a clip from a interview that Heather did with her mom after she had won the 1999 World Cup. "You were so cute back then what happened" Keira said jokingly. Steph smacked Keira in the back of the head. "I still think that you're cute" Kaz said. "Like I said before my sister has been fighting her whole life. When she was 5 she had heart surgery." The next slide was of Heather at 5 in the hospital bed holding a stuffed Simba. "I always knew you had a thing for lions" Lizzy said. "The doctors told mom and Heather that even with the surgery Heather probably wouldn't play soccer competitively. Well like my dad likes to say Heather is truly my mom's daughter and she proved the doctors wrong." Heather smiled at her mom and step dad. She was glad that her mom had found someone who cares about her and took Heather in like she was his own. "Heather went to the University of Central Florida and studied hospitality with sports and entertainment. I think she is truly like out mom in the fact that when she retires she still wants soccer in her life." The next slide showed pictures of Heather in her cap and gown with her family. "Heather's senior night was one of the worse nights of my life." Heather just stared at her little sister as she controlled herself before talking about something really hard. "I was so happy that day because I was finally going to see my big sister play the sport that my whole family loves. Little did I know that my sister was going to be in for another fight." The next slide showed pictures of Heather in her UCF soccer uniform. "UCF was playing University of Cincinnati and they were winning. The game was almost over when Heather was challenging this bigger girl. They got tangled up and they both went down. I still remember hearing Heather scream out in pain." Grace stopped talking for a minute and wiped at her eyes. Heather just wanted to go up there and wrap her sister in a hug and take her home but Kaz stopped her. "The other girl got up but my sister was still on the ground. The next thing I knew was Heather being put on a stretcher and loaded into the ambulance. I remember the doctors telling my mom that Heather had broke her growth plate in her ankle and also tore all the ligaments in her ankle. They also said that she probably wouldn't play soccer again after the surgery to replace her ligaments. No one knows this but I was so happy when I heard that. I didn't want to see my sister in pain again but then I remembered who she was and she was going to prove everyone wrong again." Grace smiled. "Once my sister could play again she went to Man. City." Heather was surprised to see pictures of her in Man. City games on the next slide. She turned to Keira and Steph. They just smiled. "My sister even found someone in Europe who looks at her like my dad looks at my mom." The next slide had a picture of Nomar and Mia next to a picture of Kaz and Heather. "I hope to find someone who looks at me like that one day and if they don't then they aren’t the one for me." Grace smiled. "People say that we never know what we want to do till we are older while my sister proved them wrong once again. Heather has known that she wanted to play for the US since she was little and she is living her dream. The last slide was a picture of little Heather in her mom's US jersey next to a picture of Heather now in her US jersey. "That's why my sister is my hero. Thank you." The whole room stood up and clapped for Grace.


	3. Chapter 3

Heather couldn't believe that she was in France. She was playing in the 2019 World Cup for the US. She was currently wearing Kaz's England jersey getting ready to go to the game against Scotland. "Why am I coming to this game when I don't even know anyone on that team" Lizzy asked. "Because you love me and you're my best friend. Plus Kristie is coming too." "Yeah but she is dating someone on that team as well." "Maybe we just need to find you someone to date who is on the England team." "Shut up" Lizzy said pushing Heather out of the hotel room.

England vs Scotland  
Lizzy, Heather and Kristie made it to their seats just as the teams were warming up. "So who exactly are you dating" Lizzy asked. "Lizzy!" Kristie just smiled. "It's fine Heather. I'm dating Rachel Daly." "Do you think that Phil will actually play Rachel and Kaz today" Heather asked. "I don't know. He's crazy" Kristie said. "He's crazier then Jill" Lizzy asked. Kristie and Heather just nodded.  
Heather froze when Keira went down in Scotland's penalty box. She knew that England was going to get a penalty kick but she was more worried about one of her best friends. She was surprised to see that Lucy was one of the first people over to Keira. "What's going on between the 2 of them" Kristie asked. "I honestly don't know. I guess Lucy played for Man. City for awhile before I got there and moved to Lyon and Keira has talked to her since Lucy went to Lyon" Heather said. "That looks like they have been talking" Lizzy said as Lucy moved a piece of hair out of Keira's face.   
Heather sighed when the ref blew the whistle saying that it was half time. She was happy that Nikita had scored off of Keira's penalty and Ellen White had scored before the end of the first half. "You doing ok" Kristie asked. "I hate not being on the field when Steph and Keira are on the field." "What are you going to do if we play England" Lizzy asked. "Not helping Liz."  
The girls were waiting for Kaz and Rachel to come over to them after the game. England had beat Scotland 2-1. Lizzy had left after the final whistle. "You ok now" Kristie asked. "I will be once I make sure that everyone is ok. That game was rough" Heather said. Just then Rachel and Kaz came over to them. "You ok" Kaz asked hugging Heather. "Better now. Any news on Keira." "She's ok. The trainers said that she should be fine for our next game against Argentina" Rachel said. "Do you guys have team dinner tonight" Kaz asked. "I don't think so why" Kristie asked. "Well a couple of teammates want to meet you guys so they want to go out to dinner tonight if you guys are ok with that" Rachel said. "That should be fine as long as we are back by room check" Heather said with a smile.

That night  
"You know you can come too" Heather said smoothing down her dress. "I'm good. Plus someone needs to be the good super star child" Lizzy said. "And that's you. Yeah right." Lizzy threw a pillow at her. "Go enjoy your date."  
Heather and Kristie walked into the bar to see Kaz, Rachel, Fran, Keira, Steph, Lucy and Millie. "Hey guys" Kristie said as they walked over to them. Heather looked over at Keira. She could tell that she was uncomfortable with Lucy being there especially after what happened at the game. "You ok" Heather asked. "Yeah. Come help me get drinks" Keira said pulling Heather away from the table.  
"Ok. You going to tell me what is really going on" Heather said as they waited for their drinks. "You saw the game." "Yeah and." "She's acting like the old Lucy before she left for Lyon." "What happened. I still have no clue what happened." "She cheated on me" Keira said looking at Heather. She watched as Heather's face changed from confused to angry. "Wait Heather!" Keira said as she watched Heather grab a glass of water and headed back to their table. Heather got there before Keira and threw the water on Lucy. "Heather!" "What did you do that for" Lucy said. "How could you hurt Keira like that! Don't you know that you are hurting her more now by acting like the old Lucy." "Kaz, Keira I think you need to get Heather out of here and calmed down" Steph said. "Yep that sounds like a good idea" Keira said pulling Heather out of the bar and Kaz followed them.  
"Feeling better now" Kaz asked. "A little bit" Heather said. "Kaz is it ok if I crash in your and Fran's room tonight. I don't feel like dealing with Lucy right now" Keira said. "Yeah that shouldn't be a problem."

USA VS Thailand  
Heather was stretching when Jill came over to her. "You ready to be in the starting line up?" "Really?" "I think it's time for the world to remember what a Hamm and Chastain can do on the field" Jill said before leaving.   
Heather was jumpy before the starting whistle. "You good" Lizzy asked. "Yeah I'm fine. Fine." "You sure because I don't thin you are and I don't think she does either" Lizzy said pointing to the stands. Heather looked to see Kaz and Rachel. "Plus I don't think you want to freak Grace out more then she probably already is." "You're right." "Just like always."  
Heather jumped on Alex after she scored. "Way to go baby horse." "We need to make sure that you score." "Yeah because Jill is totally going to let her defensive mid score. I'm surprised that she even let me on the field." "You need to have a little more faith in yourself."  
Heather laughed as Emily was the first one to jump on Lindsey after she scored. "Careful Son. You're emotions are starting to show" Heather said as they got back into position. "Oh shut up Heather. You know you would do the same thing if Kaz was on the same team as you and scored." Heather couldn't say how she felt. She would love to play on the same team as Kaz instead of against her but Heather also knew that Kaz was thinking about retiring after the World Cup and Heather knew that she was still going to play for a long while. Heather shook her head. She needed to focus on the game right now.  
Heather walked into the trainers room at half time. "How's it going Heather" one of the trainers said. "I'm good. I was just wondering if we could tape my ankle before the second half." "Yeah hop up on the table and take your boot off while I get the tape" the trainer said before leaving. Heather was untying her boot when Tobin and Alex came in. "You doing ok" Alex asked. "Yeah. I'm just having my ankle taped to enforce its stability." "Yeah you did have a couple of hard challenges" Tobin said. "Yeah but I'll be ok for the second half."  
Heather jumped on Kristie's back after she scored. "Way to go Kmewis" Heather said. "Thanks but I think everyone is still waiting for you to score." Heather just shook her head.  
"Way to go baby horse. Are you going for that hat trick or something." "Maybe. We're still waiting for you to score." "So what everyone is just going to stop trying to score till I score. I don't think that Jill is going to be happy with that plan." "No but we'll just make sure that your goal is going to be so incredible that no one is going to be able to forget it." Heather just rolled her eyes.  
Heather jumped on Kristie again. "I think you and Alex are working on getting 2 hat tricks for the team in one game." "Nope we are just waiting for you to catch up." "You and Alex really need to stop thinking that you guys are the coach."  
Heather jumped on Rose when she scored. "I think we might get 3 hat tricks in one game. I don't think any team as done that before." "Maybe. It would be nice to do that in our first game in the World Cup. "We got this Rose. Don't worry about it."  
"First hat trick of the game and first hat trick of the tournament" Heather said hugging Alex. "You act like I'm done scoring in this game and tournament" Alex said with a smile. "I hope you're not done scoring."  
Heather sighed as she got in place for their corner kick. She was outside the box like they had practiced This was one of their set pieces where they were hoping that Heather scores. Not many teams wanted their defensive mid to score but the US and Man. City wanted her to if she needed too. Heather watched as Carli nodded to Tobin to let her know that they were ready for her to send the ball in. Tobin sent the ball in perfectly to Heather. Once Heather settled the ball she sent it towards the goal and watched as it hit the back of the net. Lizzy was the first one to her. "You just reminded people what it means to have a Hamm in a US jersey." Heather just smiled.  
Heather smiled when the final whistle blew. She knew that it was only the first game of the tournament but winning 13-0 felt pretty good. "Hey super star" Kaz said as Heather walked over to her, Rachel and Kristie. "I think you are talking about Kristie, Alex and Rose. Mine was just lucky." "Well I think we should celebrate" Rachel said. "Yeah because that worked out so well last time" Kristie said. "It's ok. I'll keep better watch on her" Kaz said. "I don't need a babysitter."

That night   
Heather was sitting next to Kaz and Keira when Lucy came over to them. "Can we talk just the two of us" Lucy asked. Heather sighed. "I guess." "Behave both of you. Come on Keira let's go check on Fran and Steph" Kaz said pulling Keira with her. Lucy took Kaz's seat. They sat in silence for awhile. "You said that you wanted to talk so are we actually going to talk or are we just going to stare at each other till Keira as had enough and comes and gets me." "Are you going to throw water at me again." "That depends on what you say." "You don't know me." "You're right I don't know you. You left Man. City before I joined but I know Keira. I know that she watches your games when we don't have training or games. I know that she follows Lyon and you on social media. I know that she stays up late at night and rereads all of your messages and looking at past posts and old photos. So yeah I don't know you but I do know the pain that someone goes through when they have been cheated on. So good talk" Heather said walking over to Fran, Kaz and Keira. Steph walked over to Lucy. "That went better then last time." ""Was she cheated on or something." Steph sighed. "Look you can't tell anyone this. I'm the only one that knows and that's only because I found her crying in the locker room after a game. She wasn't cheated on but her mom was. Her birth dad cheated on her mom while Heather was in the hospital recovering from heart surgery. Look I'm not saying that Heather isn't being hard on you but if you want Keira back in your life and want to have another shot at having a relationship with Keira then you need to prove to Heather that you aren't going to hurt her best friend again."


	4. Chapter 4

Heather was stretching with Kristie when Carli came over to them. "I'm surprised that you guys are at training instead of at the England game." "I didn't know that training was a choice" Kristie said. "Plus Phil is crazier then Jill and it’s the World Cup so I'm sure we'll find out about the score before the game is even over" Heather said with a shrug. "She does have a point."  
Heather was confused as to what Alyssa and Becky were asking her to do. "You want me to do what?" "We want you to practice taking penalty shots against Lyssa" Becky said. "Why though. If you want to work on penalty shots why not have Carli, Tobin, Alex or Lindsey take them. They could probably use the practice too since they will probably be the ones taking them in the game." "You need to have more faith in yourself" Alyssa said. "I do have faith in myself." Alyssa and Becky just stared at her. "Ok fine. Don't get mad if you don't get any practice Lyssa because they all go over or wide" Heather said walking to the penalty spot.  
Heather sighed as she finally got to her seat on the bus. Kristie leaned over the back of her seat. "Lizzy you might want to record this." "Why?" "Got it" Lizzy said pulling out her phone. Kristie handed Heather her phone. "Why are you handing me your phone to watch a video." "Just hit play. Lizzy you recording?" Lizzy nodded as Heather hit play on Kristie's phone. Heather was confused to see that it was a clip from England vs Argentina game. "Why am I watching this?" "Just be quiet and watch the clip." Heather smiled when she saw Keira have the ball. She watched as Keira passed the ball to Fran. Fran then nutmegged a few defenders before passing the ball to Kaz who then scored. Heather's smile grew when she saw the England girls jump on her girlfriend in celebration. "Did that really happen" Heather asked handing Kristie her phone back. "No I'm showing you a fake clip" Kristie said rolling her eyes. "How did you get that clip." "Rachel got it from a reporter and sent it to me." "Looks like you and Kaz are tied for goals now" Lizzy said with a smile. "Shut up. Did you forget that she is a striker and I'm a defensive mid." "Doesn't mean you can't score." "In more ways then one." Heather threw her water bottle at Emily.

That night   
"Hey superstar" Heather said smiling as she Facetimed Kaz. "That's my line and you saw the clip" Kaz said with a smile. "Of course I did. You can thank Kristie and Rachel for that." "Hey Kaz" Lizzy said jumping on Heather's bed and sitting next to her. "Hey Lizzy. Thanks for sending that video." "Yeah no problem." "Did you really send that video to her." "Of course I did. I wouldn't be your best friend if I didn't send embarrassing things to your girlfriend. Anyway I'm going to get a snack. Do you want anything?" "Sherbet please." "You gout it. Bye Kaz." "Bye Lizzy" Kaz said waving as Lizzy left the room. "You nervous about the game against Chile." Heather just shrugged. "What's up?" "What if Jill doesn't play me and the game against Thailand was just a fluke and those are the only minutes that I get in this tournament." "Jill would be crazy not to play Mia Hamm's daughter." "As if I'm not under enough pressure as is." "Hey. You don't need to prove to anyone how good you are. The people who love and care about you already know that you are amazing even if you don't put a star on the jersey." "Thanks Kaz." "I'm always here for you no matter what."

USA vs Chile  
Heather was sitting in her locker when Jill came over. "Heather I hate to do this but I think I should do this now instead of later in the tournament but I want to see how Sam does so I'm going to have you sit out this game" Jill said before walking away. Lizzy walked over to her. "You ok" she asked. "So much for Jill not benching Mia Hamm's daughter" Heather said starting to leave the locker room. "Where are you going" Carli asked. "I'm not playing so I'm not going to stay here."  
Heather ended up at the England hotel. She didn't want to text Kaz, or Fran or Steph or Keira because she didn't really want any of their pity. She was about to leave the lobby when she heard someone calling her name. She turned to see Lucy. "Lucy I'm really not in the mood to deal with fighting right now." "I figured. Come on let's go kick the soccer ball around at a park near by" Lucy said leading Heather to a park.  
"Isn't there a game going on" Lucy asked passing the ball to Heather. "Yep." "Aren't you suppose to be playing in it." "Jill benched me." "She benched Mia Hamm's daughter." "I really wish people would stop saying that like it's going to protect me" Heather said kicking the ball harder then she meant too. "I get it." "How could you get it." "When I moved to Lyon they wanted me to play just like I did when I played in Man. City but it was hard at first. It was hard not having Keira and Steph with me but I worked harder to prove to everyone that I could be that Lucy again and I did. You're just going to have to prove to your coach why she shouldn't bench you again." "Thanks Lucy" Heather said with a smile. "No problem."  
As soon as Heather and Lucy walked back into the lobby Steph ran over to them. "We saw the game and saw that you weren't playing or a sub. Are you hurt" Steph asked looking Heather up and down. "I'm fine Cap" Heather said pulling away from Steph. "You sure because you are hanging out with Lucy and neither one of you is covered in a drink" Keira said. "I can be friends with your friends Walsh" Lucy said. "Don't you have a phone call with Henry." "Jealous?" "No I just can't stand people who hurt people I care about." "All right enough. This is suppose to be about Heather" Fran said. Just then Heather's phone started ringing. She looked down to see that it was her mom calling. "Anyone want to pretend to be me and talk to my mom." Everyone just stared at her. "Right. Hey mom."  
"Want to tell me why you weren't playing and why you weren't on the sub list."  
"You want the truth or something else?"  
"Heather Elizabeth."  
Heather sighed.  
"Jill wanted to give Sam a chance and I acted like a little kid and stormed out of the locker room."  
Heather could hear her mom sigh.  
"Are you with people right now."  
"Yeah. I'm with Steph, Kaz, Fran, Keira and Lucy. Why?"  
"Give the phone to Steph."  
"Mom."  
"Now Heather Elizabeth."  
Heather sighed and handed the phone to Steph. "My mom wants to talk to you." Steph smiled and took the phone before walking away. "You ok" Kaz asked pulling Heather into a hug. "I feel like a little kid again getting in trouble." "You getting in trouble never." Heather just smiled as Steph came back over to them. She handed Heather her phone back. "So how much trouble am I in" Heather asked. "You’re not." "Huh." "Do you have plans tonight." "I don’t think so why." "Great don't make any plans. We will pick you up at the hotel. Come on guys we have to get ready" Steph said pulling Kaz, Keira, Fran and Lucy with her. "What just happened."

That night   
Heather was sitting on her bed when there was a knock on the door. She opened it to see Keira. "You ready to go?" "Yeah where are going." "Sorry I can't tell you" Keira said pulling Heather out of her hotel room.  
"A club?" Heather said turning to look at Steph, Kaz, Lucy and Fran. "Your mom said that you are so stressed working on your dream that you forget to act like a normally 24 year old. So that's what you are going to do tonight" Steph said pushing Heather into the club.  
"How do you put up with the two of them" Fran asked watching Heather and Keira messing around on the dance floor. "It helps that the two of them live together so they can balance each other out. The real question is how do the two of you deal with them separately" Steph said turning to look at Kaz and Lucy. Kaz just smiled. "Heather's not bad. All she talks about is her siblings and you and Keira a lot." "I think Heather will be a good mom" Fran said. "How is she with McKenzie" Lucy said. "I mean I think we should get married before we start talking about having kids even though she is great with McKenzie." "You already have the ring what are you waiting on." "Fran!" "You what?!" "What?" Kaz just stared at Fran. "Do you really have a ring" Lucy asked. "Yes and you can't tell anyone" Kaz said staring at Steph. "Steph can't tell anyone what" Heather asked as her and Keira came over to the table. "Nothing" they all said. "Ok" Keira said.

At the England hotel  
Kaz was laying on her bed looking at the ring that she was going to give Heather. "So have you figured out how you are going to propose to her yet" Fran asked. "Not yet. Probably won't do it till after the World Cup since I haven't asked her parents yet" Kaz said. Fran threw a pillow at Kaz. "What was that for?" "You have a ring but you haven't even asked her parents yet. What is wrong with you?" "To be fair I said it probably won't be till after the World Cup since we don't know how far either of us is going to go so I still have time plus I don't want her to feel like she has to say yes if neither one of us makes it to the final." Fran reached for another pillow. "Don't throw that at me again!" "Do you really think Heather would only say yes to you as a second place prize?" "I can't just think about me anymore." Fran sighed. "You really don't know how much she truly loves you and that little girl. She would give up soccer and the World Cup if you or McKenzie asked her too. Speaking of that little girl when is she coming to France." "Laura is bringing McKenzie down when we get closer to the semi-finals and we find out were we're going to be."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter talks about someone having a panic attack. If you aren't comfortable with that please skip this chapter. Thank you :)

Heather sighed as she was sitting in her locker in the locker room as the team got ready for their first knock out game. They were going up against Spain. It felt real now. Even though they had been in the tournament for awhile Heather wasn't worried about them losing a game. Now if they lost a game they went home. It also didn't help that she hadn't been able to talk to Kaz, Keira, Fran or Steph since the knock out round had started and they all needed to focus on their teams. "Hey are you doing ok" Lizzy asked sitting next to her. "I'm uh having a hard time breathing." "Hold on. Carli, Kelley, Emily, Ali, Becky, Alyssa come here" Lizzy said taking Heather's hands. "Hey what's going on" Carli said walking over to them. "Can't… breathe." "She's having a panic attack" Lizzy said. "Thanks Lizzy but I think we got it from here" Becky said quietly. Lizzy just nodded before walking over to Tobin, Alex and Lindsey. Emily took Lizzy's place. "Ok kid what's going on" Carli asked. "I…can't…do…this. I'm… not…my…mom." "And I'm not Hope" Alyssa said. Heather turned to look at Alyssa. Emily moved so Alyssa could sit next to Heather. "You're right. You're not Mia Hamm, you're Heather Hamm. I'm not Hope Solo, I'm Alyssa Naeher. We both have a lot to prove and I know that we can do this. No offense to Sam but there is no one else I would want protecting the wall then you" Alyssa said with a smile. "I think that is the most I have heard Alyssa say ever" Emily said. Kelley hit her on the back of her head. "If you want to break or don't want to play this game we will understand and I will talk to Jill about it" Carli said. "No. I'm ok. We got this" Heather said with a smile.  
Heather froze when Tobin went down in Spain's penalty box. She was feeling a little better when she got up on her own. "Heather come here" Carli said. "What's up?" "You're taking the penalty kick for Tobin." "I'm doing what?" "You’re taking the kick. You got this" Carli said patting Heather's back. Heather shook her hands out as she walked up to the penalty line. She could do this. Her team trusted her. "You ready" the ref asked. Heather just nodded. The ref blew the whistle. Heather took a breathe before her foot connected with the ball. The next thing Heather knew she was getting jumped on by Alex and Tobin.  
Heather got up after taking a hard challenge which resulted in Spain getting a goal. Heather was checking on her ankle when Lindsey came over. "You good?" "I think so. My ankle is just starting to hurt." "You need a sub? That was a rough challenge." "It's too early in the game for a sub. I'm sure I'll be fine." "You sure?" Heather just smiled.  
Heather sat on the trainers table at half. The trainer was moving her ankle around. "So can I play the second half?" "You're going to play even if I tell you no?" "Maybe." The trainer sighed. "You aren't going to do more damage to it if you play but I would recommend that you sit the second half out because we don't know who we will be playing next" the trainer said. "Thanks for the advice" Heather said putting her boot back on.  
Heather grabbed Emily when Lindsey went down in Spain's penalty box. "Breathe Em" Heather said rubbing her hands up and down Emily's arms. "I need to check on her." "Tobin and Alex have her. Right now you need to focus on protecting Lyssa." "Heather" Carli called to her. "Go. We got her" Becky said as Ali led Emily over to where Alyssa and Kelley were. Heather jogged over to Carli being mindful of her ankle. "What's up?" "Think you can handle another penalty for us." "Sure I guess but then I need a break." "You got it." Heather told herself that she just needed to get this goal then she could take care of her ankle.

That night  
Heather was icing her ankle when her phone started to ring. She was confused as to why Laura was Facetiming her. "Hi Heather" McKenzie said. Heather smiled when she saw the little girl on the phone.  
"Hey Kenzie. Are you having fun with Aunt Laura."  
"Yeah. She says that we are going to be in France soon and I can watch you and mama play."  
"I think I need to get you a USA jersey with my last name on the back."  
Heather could hear Laura in the background yelling no. She was confused to see McKenzie frowning.  
"What's wrong Kenzie?"  
"Can I have something else on the back of the jersey."  
"Sure. What do you want?"  
"Can I have mommy on the back?"  
Heather froze. She loved McKenzie like she was her own but Kaz and Heather had never talked about what they would do if McKenzie ever called Heather mom. Just then Lizzy came in. "Hey. It's time for dinner." "Ok. Kenzie I got to go. We'll talk later" Heather said before hanging up. "You ok" Lizzy asked. Heather shook her head and pulled a pillow over her face.

With McKenzie and Laura   
Laura came out into the living room to see McKenzie sitting on the couch. "You ok Mac?" "I think I made mommy mad." Laura froze for a minute. "Whose mommy again?" "I told Heather that I wanted to have mommy on the back of her jersey and she got quiet." Laura sat down next to her. "You know Heather loves you but you probably just surprised her. Do you want to call mama and see if she can talk to her." McKenzie nodded. Laura smiled and called Kaz.  
"Hey babygirl."  
"Hey mama."  
"You excited to see me and Heather play."  
McKenzie frowned.  
"What's wrong babygirl?"  
"I think Heather is mad at me."   
"Why do you think that babygirl."  
"I called her mommy and then she said that she had to go."  
Kaz looked at Laura and she nodded.  
"I don't think she's mad. I think you just surprised her babygirl. I'll talk to her before you and Aunt Laura come to France."

The next day  
Heather groaned as she got up from a hard challenge from Christen. "Ok what is going on baby Hamm" Kelley asked. "I'm fine. Just having a rough training." "You call this rough. Is this about the little girl that called you last night" Lizzy asked brushing the grass off of Heather's back. "What little girl" Emily asked. Kelley had a feeling that she knew what this was about. "Me and you are talking after the training" Kelley said looking at Heather before walking over to Carli, Tobin and Alex. "Great" Heather mumbled. "What's up Kel" Tobin asked. "Can I talk to Carli a lone for a second?" "Sure" Alex said as her and Tobin walked away. "What's up?" "Do you think you could stop by the England hotel after practice?" "Why?" "Because I need you to talk to Carney for Heather." "She ok" Carli asked turning to look at the young defensive mid. "She will be."  
"Baby Hamm you're with me" Kelley said as the girls left the locker room. "Kelley I'm fine really" Heather said following the older defender. "I'm sure you are but me and you are still going to talk."  
Kelley and Heather walked around the city for awhile in silence. "So you going to tell me about the little girl that Lizzy was talking about or are we going to continue to walk around in silence" Kelley asked. Heather sighed. "Kaz has a 4 year old daughter named McKenzie. She is the sweets little girl in the world. When Kaz and I started dating Kenzie had no problem with me at all. She loves me just like I'm her other parent." "Ok so what's the problem." "She called me mommy for the first time last night and I'm a little freaked out." "Why?" "Kelley I'm 24. I love Kaz and Kenzie with all my heart but I have no clue how to be a parent" Heather said. Kelley pulled her over to a bench. "Ok I'm going to ask you a question and I want you to answer it truthfully." Heather just nodded. "If Carney or McKenzie asked you to retire tomorrow what would you say?" Heather didn't even have to think. She knew what she would say. "I would do it without a second thought." "I think you are going to be just fine kid" Kelley said giving Heather a hug.

At the England hotel  
Carlie found Kaz sitting in the lobby. "Carney I got to talk to you" Carli said walking over to her. "Lloyd what's up" Kaz said confused. "Heather had a rough day at training and I want to know why." "Is she ok" Kaz asked worried. "Yeah. She's with Kelley. Lizzy said something about a little girl calling her last night." "That would be my daughter McKenzie. She called Heather mommy and she thinks that Heather is mad at her now." Kaz showed Carli a picture of Heather and McKenzie. Carli smiled. "Cute kid. You need to fix Heather before our next game." "I'll take care of it and her. Don't worry about it" Kaz said with a smile.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter talks about panic attacks and under age drinking. If you don't like that then please skip this chapter :)

Heather was messing around in the park near the hotel at night. She was nervous since they were playing again France in a few days. She still hadn't heard from Kaz or McKenzie. "Does Jill not do room checks." Heather turned to see Kaz walking towards her. "What are you doing here?" "You know Carli is scary on and off the field." "Carli came to see you." "Yeah. You know you could have told me that Kenzie called you mommy." Heather sighed. "I'm not mad at Kenzie. I'm so happy that she called me mommy but Kaz I'm 24. I don't know how to be a mom." Kaz smiled. "What?" "Do you think that I knew how to be a mom when McKenzie first came into the world. Do you think that your mom knew how to be a mom when you were first born." Heather sighed. "I hate when you're right."

**England vs Norway**

Heather was sitting next to Laura with McKenzie sitting on her lap wearing a England #20 jersey with mama on the back. "When is your mom flying in" Laura asked. "She came in last night. She wants to have dinner with Kaz, Kenzie and me tonight" Heather said with a smile. "I get to meet grandma" McKenzie asked turning to look at Heather and Laura. "That's right baby girl but right now the game is about to start" Heather said with a smile.

Heather smiled as Jill scored in the first couple of minutes in the game. Jill looked for Heather in the stands and pointed at her. "Why did she do that mommy " McKenzie asked. "Well I play on the same club team as Jill and normally I'm on the field with her when she scores so it’s a little weird for me to not be a part of the celebration. This is a way for her to include me in the celebration."

Heather was happy when the whistle blew ending the half. "I'm surprised that you are happy about them winning" Laura said. "Why" Heather asked confused. "Because if they win that means you will have to play Kaz." "You act like we are going to beat France tomorrow." "Of course you are going to win tomorrow mommy" McKenzie said. "If McKenzie says so then its going to happen" Laura said with a smile.

Heather hugged Fran when she came over after playing Maren. "You ok?" "Yeah it just sucks. It's going to suck more because we are going to end up playing you guys in the semi-finals." "We haven't even played France and you guys already think that we are going to be playing against each other." Just then Kaz and McKenzie came over. "Whose going to be play against each other" Kaz asked. "You and mommy are going to play against each other" McKenzie said. "I can't wait for this tournament to be over so I can have my defensive mid back" Steph said hugging Heather.

**That night**

"Relax. I've met your mom before" Kaz said. "Yeah but she hasn't" Heather said nodding to McKenzie who was coloring on the kids menu. "She'll be fine." "If you say so." "How are two of my favorite soccer players" Mia said. "Don't let Ava and Grace hear you say that" Heather said giving her mom a hug. "Whose this little girl" Mia asked looking at McKenzie. "This is McKenzie. It's ok baby girl" Kaz said. "She looks like you when you were that age" Mia said.

**USA vs France**

Heather shook her hands out as she was getting ready for the starting whistle to blow. If they won this game they were going up again England and that meant one of them would be going home before they were ready. Heather shook her head she needed to focus on this game right now. Heather looked into the stands to see her mom, Laura. Kaz and McKenzie. McKenzie was wearing a United States #9 jersey. "Is she your clone" Lizzy asked walking over to Heather. "That's what my mom said. Speaking of moms when us your mom coming." "She's coming to the semi finals. Are you going to be ok?" "Let's just get through this game first and worry about that game later."

Heather made a break down the middle of the field as Lindsey made a break down the side lines. "Linds!" Lindsey lofted the ball and Heather headed it into the back of the net. "You're mom is going to have to move all her awards for your golden boot" Lizzy said jumping on Heather. Heather just smiled.

Lindsey and Emily helped Heather hobble into the locker room at half. "She's done for this game" Carli said looking at Jill. "I'm not even going to fight anyone on that" Heather said. "Good. Get your boots off, hit the showers then come back when you're in your warm ups."

Heather braced herself when McKenzie jumped at her. "Easy McKenzie" Kaz said. "I'm ok" she said hugging McKenzie. "How do you feel playing England" Laura said. "Can we not talk about that right now."

**That night**

Lizzy found Heather by the pool. "How are you feeling?" "My ankle is good. I should be ok for the semi finals." "That's not what I meant." Heather sighed. "It's been 8 years since Liz." "And you still think about it. Especially before a big game." "It's hard not to think about." Lizzy just hugged her.

**USA vs England**

Heather could fell all the energy and tension from around the stadium. "You sure you can do this" Lizzy asked. "Yeah its just another game right?" Lizzy just stared at her.

Heather jumped on Christen after she scored. She was so happy for her. Heather couldn't imagine not having her mom around. She knew that goal was for Christen's mom. "Way to go Pressy" Heather said kissing her forehead. Christen just smiled.

Heather sighed as England celebrated after the goal that Kaz scored. "I don't know if we should be happy or angry" Kristie asked. "I'm not sure yet." "You ok?" "Yeah why." "You look really pale." "I'm fine." At least she hoped so.

Heather was so happy that it was finally half time. They were winning 2-1 but England was working hard to tie it or get ahead. One of the trainers came over to her. "You feeling alright?" "I'm fine." "If you start to feel sick let one of us know."

Heather knew she was in trouble as soon as the whistle blew. She didn't think about that when she acted all she thought about was that Becky and Alyssa were in trouble. Heather was still on the ground when the ref went to the VR. Alyssa and Becky came over to her. "Heather." "Can't…breathe." Becky helped Heather lay down as Alyssa ran to get her towel to put Heather's face so the camera couldn't see it. "Carli" Becky called as the back line formed a wall around Heather. "What do you need sweetie?" "My…mom." "Ok we can have one of the trainers bring her to the locker room. Keep the towel on your head and we'll get you to the sidelines" Carli said leading Heather to the sidelines.

Mia froze when she saw Heather do a bad tackle on Ellen White. "I'm sure she's fine" Brandi said. Mia was about to agree with her when she saw that Heather was still on the ground. Mia was already moving towards the locker room when the trainer came to get her.

Mia found her daughter shaking. "Oh sweetie" Mia said hugging Heather who continued to cry. "You ready to go back to the hotel?" Heather just nodded. "Ok" Mia said helping Heather off the trainers table and grabbed Heather's bag.

**That night**

Heather was sitting at a table at the bar watching her teammates celebrating going to the finals and Alex's birthday. "How's my defensive mid doing?" Heather turned to see Steph sitting across from her. "I'm still your defensive mid." Steph smiled. "Always. I think your theirs too" Steph said nodding to where Kaz, Keira and Rachel were talking to some of Heather's teammates. "Can I ask why you haven't been answering your phone." "My mom has it." "Can I ask why?" Heather sighed. "If I tell you you can't tell anyone not even Kaz or Keira." Steph just nodded. "When I was 16 I was the only sophomore on varsity. It happened after we lost an important game. I checked my phone like I did after every game. I saw that I had text messages from teammates saying that I would never live up to my mom's name, that I should give up my spot to a junior or senior, that someone else should be wearing my mom's number for the school. I went to a party that night and I got drunk and then I tried to drive home. When I woke up I was in the hospital. My mom said that I hit a lamp post with my car. She also said that she had read the messages and she didn't understand how a girl who had surgery when she was 5 years old was letting other people decide who she was and how she lived her life. I made a promise to my mom from that day on I would give her my phone before very game and I wouldn't drink alcohol again even when I was old enough. So that's why I haven't been answering my phone." Steph pulled Heather into a hug. She shook he head when Kaz started walking towards them. "Ok from now on you are giving me your phone before every Man. City game and I think that you should tell Kaz and Keira but only when you are ready." "I will. I'm just not ready yet." Steph smiled. "Is it ok if I bring them over?" Heather nodded. 

"Is she ok?" "She will be. Don't push her on the phone issue. I got it covered." "Should I be worried" Kaz asked. "No. I promise. Now let's go congratulate our defensive mid."


	7. Chapter 7

Heather was sitting in her locker just before the finals against the Netherlands. "You ok kid" Carli asked. "If I say yes are you going to believe me" Heather said. "No but I think I know something that would make you feel better" Carli said handing Heather the captain's arm band. "Are you sure?" "It seems fitting right" Carli said with a smile.

"Mama when are they going to come out McKenzie asked. "Soon baby girl. You just have to wait and see" Kaz said. "Do you think she can do it mommy" Garrett asked. "Of course she can. She's are big sister. She can do anything" Grace said with a smile. "Bringing a 1st place and 3rd place trophy back to Man. City Keira said. "Mom look Heather's up front" Ava said leaning over the railing. Everyone looked to see that Heather was wearing the captain's arm band. "My baby girl is the captain in the final game of the World Cup" Mia said with tears in her eyes. Brandi just hugged her.

Heather saw that Daan was sending the ball up high. Heather jumped and her head collided with a Netherlands player's head. She hit the ground hard. "Kid!" "Heather!" Heather slowly opened her eyes to see Tobin and Kelley kneeling next to her. Heather tried to sit up. "Yeah that's not a good idea" Tobin said pushing Heather back down gently. "Let the trainers check you out first" Kelley said. Heather would have nodded if her head didn't hurt. She just held up a thumbs up instead. Tobin and Kelley just smiled.

"You can't take me out of the game" Heather said to Jill in the locker room at half. "You hit your head." "The trainers said that I could still play." Jill turned to look at Carli, Alex and Alyssa. "What do you three think." "I think she can handle it. She'll let someone know if she needs a break like she does with her ankle" Carli said. "Her and Lindsey have been handling the Netherlands attackers really well together" Alex said. "There's no one else I would want as my defensive mid" Alyssa said. Jill sighed. "If you start showing signs of being in pain. You're coming out and Sam is going in." Heather just nodded.

Heather ran over to Alex after she went down in the Netherlands penalty box. "You ok" Heather said helping Alex up. "Yeah. I'm fine" Alex said. "Are you ok to take the penalty kick" Carli asked. "You mean because of my head." "No because of nerves." "No I'll be ok" Heather said walking over to the penalty spot. Once the ref blew the whistle Heather sent the ball high and to the left. Alex was the first one to her when the ball hit the back of the net.

Heather jumped on Rose after she scored. "Way to go Rosie!"

Heather felt tears come to her eyes when the final whistle blew. She couldn't believe that 20 years again she was watching her mom win the second star and now she had won the 4th star. "This is your year baby" Lizzy said hugging Heather. Heather knew that Lizzy was right and she couldn't wait to see what else was going to happen.


End file.
